Stand By Me Until I Fall
by SleepyCaterpiller
Summary: Zero disappeared, presumed dead based off a vague letter. Within a decade, the new Vampire Senate and Hunter's Association rocky relationship continues to weaken, ignoring a rising threat to the world. Alliances must be formed, friends will be made, love will bloom, and the weight of the world will fall on the shoulders of a forgotten prince and his friends. KxZ CHP. 4 is up
1. Absens

In the calm of the night, Zero Kiryuu disappeared without a trace. Presumed dead based off his mysteriously vague letter the Night Class and the Academy inhabitants continued with their lives. Within a decade into Zero's disappearance, the Vampire Council falls and Hunter's Association rocky relationship with vampires continues to weaken. Enough for a new threat of daemons and the Dubnos Company to arise. With the sake of humanity and vampirism at stake, alliances must be formed, friends will be made, and the weight of the world will fall on the shoulders of a forgotten prince and his comrades.

And a very possible love interest.

*Influenced by FFVX

Pairings: KanamexZero and possibly more (separate character pairings)

Minor OC's

* * *

A carpet of snow and dead leaves are laid out over the quiet forest surrounding the city. The bright light of the full moon shines and glistens the floor like a reflection of stars staring upward towards its similar counterpart. It is winter in the City of Yūgure. The last of the storekeepers close up shop after a long day of holiday sales and Yūgure's citizens have retired for the night. The last of the street lights flicker and dim all except for the entrance and depths of Cross Academy.

The shifting of surviving leaves is silent, not a sound of Cross Academy students stirs as many of them left for the warmer environments of their home during the winter break before returning the next morning. The remaining lights of the few Day Class students extinguish one by one, all except for a window of the Headmaster's living quarters.

Its resident packs the last of important belongings, leaving the room's white walls bare to shine of the winter moon. The room, now a ghostly memory, like its former owner. The sound of a small knock alerts of a new presence in the doorway.

"Zero."

The resident nods to acknowledge his long-time friend.

"It's time. We must hurry." Kaito says before heading to the front door.

Zero nods again.

The cold air fills the depths of Zero's lungs as he sighs.

This will be his only chance.

The chance to disappear without anyone but Kaito knowing. From within his pockets, a letter emerges in his grasp. The letter, plain and white, appears to not exhibit significant qualities. A contrast to its important confinements.

Zero slowly walks to place the letter on it's desired location. His window.

Zero throws his backpack over his shoulder and scans the empty room once more with the memory of sorrow and feelings of relief. His last few days with his caretaker and sensei were festive and vibrant. The smell of burnt holiday cookies, the tradition of watching holiday anime specials, and simple gifts will never be erased from his memories. But he will be forgotten as he is not an important presence to the inhabitants of the Academy.

Zero fiddled with his collar. No matter now. For where he will be going, Zero will finally experience peace and freedom. The very rights that were stripped away as a child.

The beeping from his watch alerted him of midnights' arrival._ 'I'm out of time.' _With those thoughts, Zero popped a white pill in his mouth and closed the door to everything connected to the past five years of his life.

The only item left of his existence in the room is guarded under the watchful eyes of the moon and army of stars.

* * *

The gleams of the morning rays streamed upward for a new day. Unbeknown to the Headmaster, the day began well before the sun arrived. Cheerful morning greetings and bubbly knocks sents vibrations across an abandoned room.

With a creak of the door and the ripping of paper, screams, and sobbing fill the room with sorrowful cries that echos across the hallways. Still clutching to the letter, Kaien clumsily dials a familiar number on his phone. As the warm voice of Yagari greets, Kaien begins to babbly explain the dire situation.

"Zero! You have to come back!" Kaien sobs through the phone, snot rolling down from his red nose and lips.

"...Kaien...I..." Said Yagari's strong, yet trembling voice through the phone.

A screech of pain and a thud replied to the silence.

"Zero!" Kaien, still clutching the letter, dropped to the ground curling into a childlike pose as if protecting the most precious item in the universe. Tears damped the carpet while saliva and snot pooled on top of the fibers. The phone slips from his hand and the other line went silent.

Time flowed slowly for Kaien.

He didn't understand.

He couldn't understand.

The winter break was one of the more positive memories he had with Zero. Zero's smiles, laughter, and light teasing fooled Kaien to think Zero healed from his negative outlook on life and vampires. Zero seemed eager to give Kaname and Yuuki a chance. To give Kaiens' dream a chance. To give a whole new concept in life a chance.

_'Maybe he never went through with it. Maybe he had a change of heart. Maybe someone saved him. Maybe he went to the stables.'_

Kaien choked on his sobs.

_'It's my fault...I should have noticed more. It's my fault you're not here'_

Kaien refused to come back to reality. Even when Yagari's strong, warm arms wrapped around Kaiens' shaking body and new wet spots appeared on his back.

* * *

Calls were made to the different categories of authorities of human and hunter alike. The site of police roaming the campus startled the incoming Day students returning from winter break. The few Day students that stayed during the break were questioned about Zero's behavior. The police investigated the campus throughout the day into the night long enough for the Night students to arrive.

Kaname Kuran was not expecting to find yards of yellow tape surrounding the Sun dorms. Snow crunched against his boots as he gracefully exits the limo in front of Moon Dormitory and looks over at the Sun Dorms. The other side of the limo closes with a strong force and the sound of Yuuki's running fades into the distance. Kaname senses the eyes of the incoming Night Class staring at the scene unfolding with curiosity, worry, and wonder.

"This is not a scene for your attention. I need you all to focus on the tasks at hand for preparing for the next night. If I hear or catch anyone other than Yuuki or myself at the crime scene, there will be severe consequences. Am I clear?"

Nods and "Yes, Kuran-sama!" were heard.

Most of the arrivals went inside, Takuma giving Kaname a very worried look before herding the rest.

Kaname watches as his sister pesters the police officers before walking over. The calm composure hid the worry that crept into his mind. Did something happen to one of the Day students? Cross?

Or...

"Huh? Of course, I know Zero! He is my adoptive brother!"

Kaname's stomach drops. He breathes in, trying to find a scent. Nothing of Zero is present.

"Ma'am I need to ask you some questions about Zero. Mind if we talk near - Hey sir, you can't enter!"

Kaname hastily walks into the crime scene.

"Sir!" The officer yells. Kaname doesn't stop. Yuuki can cover him, but right now he needs to find Cross.

Kaname slams the front door to the Headmaster's living room open. Kaname's calm expression deteriorated the moment he saw Kaien sitting near the fireplace wrapped in a green blanket and caressing a piece of paper. Yagari, with a hand on Kaien's shoulder, is busy speaking with a fellow hunter near the fireplace about plans for a search party. Kaname carefully walks over to Kaien, like a new owner approaching a bunny. Yagari glances over with cautious, yet understanding eyes before halting his fellow hunter from attacking Kaname.

Kaname nods at Yagari with appreciation. Slowly, he crouches in front of the Headmaster, who appears worse for wear. Life has been drained from the poor man, leaving a broken person in a once happy place.

"Headmaster," Kaname whispers.

No answer. No acknowledgment, save for the slight movement of fingers holding the paper.

Curious, Kaname looked down at the paper picking up bits and pieces of the words. Droplets splashes on to the ruined paper and sobbing came out of the Headmaster. The hand holding the paper loosens enough for Kaname to grab it before it fell on the floor.

Obviously, it's a letter.

What scares Kaname is reading the letters properties. Exhaling the air out of his lungs Kaname prepares himself for the exposure.

_To anyone who reads this, _

_I can't ask for any more time. _

_I can't give any of you more time. _

_I have to close the curtains now._

_Grant, I can't stay one more day inside this life. _

_For now, silence will cover me. _ _  
_

_And who cares about the fight I've had for years?  
_

_So what...Maybe Kaname had it right._

A scream of sadness interrupts the quiet environment of the home from outside. A cry for the comfort of her eldest brother as she mourns.

_And who cares if I do not back alive? _

A wailing cry and salt emerge from puffy eyes and tired lips right next to him.

_At least I had the strength to fight. _

Kaname can't go to comfort his sister and reassure her everything will be okay. He can't tell her to stop crying.

_Zero_

For, he is crying too.


	2. Tempus

The bustle of city life is no stranger to the City of Yūgure. Every crack of dawn, its citizens wake for a new day of great haste. Shopkeepers flicker their Open signs, igniting the spirits of interest within the citizens to visit the shops. The toots of the trollies are heard along the paths mazing around the city and the horns of the cars can out-caw a rooster in alerting the morning. Indeed, time can be a hasty element.

But for Hunter's Association and the Yūgure Police Force the essence of time became a deity of torture. It's now the beginning of March, near the blooming of spring. The near season eerily holds contrasts to the investigation of Zero Kiryuu. The past two months have been a dead-end for both organizations. Little evidence has been gathered and the measure of hope muted as days pass. Only reports of the two weapons, Bloody Rose and Artemis have been labeled as missing. Everything else is stationed at the beginning as it was two months ago.

However, for those who thought to be close to Zero inaugurated their own changing of seasons.

* * *

_January 8th, 20XX_

After two days after Zero's disappearance, Kaien and Yargai interrogated Kaname about the certain accusation in the letter. Finally, Kaname admits his sins in Kaien's office. The sins of his taunting Zero's supposed purpose to Yuuki and the decline of being ex-human.

Yargai leans on the window staring emotionless at the night sky while Kaien shifts in his chair watching Kaname with anger. "...Kaname. I'm greatly disappointed in you."

"I understand your disappointment. My actions cann-"

Kaien slams his hands on the desk. "Don't you dare say another word. Don't you dare act like the Golden Child right now!" He said, gritting his teeth.

"..." Kaname sits still, absolutely stunned.

"You..." The grip on the desk strengthens. "You... Not only have you bullied a student, but you bullied a student affiliated to me and Yargai. You made life hell on Earth for MY CHILD to the point of possibly taking his own life!" The wood cracks beneath his hands. "He isn't a protector or a pawn to your game. Nor ONLY an ex-human." Kaien chokes back a sob. "He is intelligent. He is compassionate. He is imaginative and strategic. He is inspiring. He is a damn beautiful being, inside and out. Yes, he is cynical. Yes, he has issues to work out because of his trauma. But he is one of the strongest people I have ever had the honor to meet! He is a living being with dreams!"

Kaien solemnly chuckles, putting a hand on his face. "...Do you know... Zero wants to go to college for computer science if he drops hunting?"

Kaname eyes widen and the air is caught in his throat. "I-"

"Don't."

"..."

Yagari loudly exhales, turning towards Kaname with a very tired, withered guise. "Seems like you didn't have to bite anyone to dig your own grave, vampire. You, Purebloods don't know your limits when it comes to the power of your words."

For once in his life, Kaname bows his head down in defeat in front of a Hunter. He never meant to push Zero over the edge. Sure they exchanged taunts, but Kaname never thought Zero would go through with taking his own life. Zero... was never really meant for Yuki... It's an excuse Kaname created to hide his true intentions. He feared for his reputation and Zero's life if anyone found out.

Kaien takes a few deep breaths to calm his racing heart and clears his throat. "As of the consequences for your actions, your residence here will be determined once we find anything on Zero's whereabouts."

Kaien stands up with a stoic, yet stern expression. "Due to your social position, you will continue to be the Head of the Moon Dorms. However, Takuma Ichijo will be the ambassador for the Moon Dorms for any future meetings until further notice." The twinkle of anger and sadness in the Headmasters' eyes stirs a feeling unfamiliar to Kaname. But he knows the feeling will become intimate as a constant reminder of his person. Just like his position in Zero's life.

"Am I clear, Kuran?"

A continuous struggle for the years to come.

"Yes, Headmaster..."

With those words, a silent dismissal leads Kaname out the doors.

* * *

_January 11th, 20XX_

Three days after speaking with Kaname, Kaien decided to inform Yuuki about the letter and Kaname's influence. Only to be shocked by Yuuki's knowledge of Kaname's treatment towards Zero, even before the letter.

"Yuuki, you do realize Kaname's actions will have dire consequences. The effects of Kaname's actions possibly pushed Zero to the edge. " Kaien stares questionably at his daughter across his desk.

The girl who's held the title 'Daughter' for years continues to shock him. "Yes, but Kaname was doing it for the greater good. He said those things in courtsey for my safety." Kaien eyes widened in disbelief.

"Yuuki...Zero is your brother-"

"And my knight as I am his queen to protect."

Kaien leans back into his chair. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"It's sad to think Zero...probably killed himself... But we have to move on. I've already gone through my mourning and accepted his possible fate. Losing a brother... it's a feeling I can't explain, but Zero's problems are not our problems. It's his choice if he wants to commit suicide, not ours." She gives a small smile. "Besides, I still have Kaname as my brother and fiancee! It's a win-win situation on that part!"

Mouth agape, Kaien came to a resolution.

"Headmaster... If Kaname has to leave, then I will follow him and I will never come back if that happens," Yuuki said with determined, meekly threatening eyes. In her mind, there is no way the Headmaster can back out of this corner.

Kaien sighs hopelessly. "Kuran, that's the best decision you have ever made."

Now he's lost both of his children, yet he only mourns for one. For Kaien lost Yuuki a long time ago.

* * *

_March 12th, 20XX_

For two months, the Academy kept the investigation under lock and key from the other students in both dorms. When asked about Zero's absence in class and prefect duties, students were told he was studying abroad. Yagari adhered to the prefect position temporarily since Sayori Wakaba dropped out of the Academy in November. Money issues, she claimed.

For the time being, Kaien slipped out of mourning to dedicating to the Hunter's Association by helping organize in-depth searches of the surrounding areas where Hunters normally hunt Level-E's. However, the turmoil of his loss sources his withdrawal with his personal relationships and energy consumption became a forgotten chore by the thinning of his body. Yagari appeared to be the same person when socializing in classes and search parties, though more reserved. But within the protection of his home alcohol became his best friend to help wash away the sorrow.

It was an average day when the investigation made the first and final turnaround.

It happened during the switch over. Fangirls were screaming, Aido relishing the attention given to him, Kaname and Takuma giving proper greetings, and Yagari threatening grade drops to anyone who dares crosses him while he tries to control the crowds

Suddenly, the air felt strange like a sonic boom of irregular vibration. Then the scent of blood became prominent.

Red eyes glowed in the crowd of the night students. Some covering their mouths and noses to not show the physiques of their bloodlusts. The smell is absolutely mouth-watering, probably too wonderful. But under those notes, for Kaname, it was all too familiar of a smell.

Eyes glowing and fangs slightly protruding, Kaname looks at Yagari grimly and whispers loud enough for him to hear. "Zero..."

Not a second later, Yagari shifted his tone to threaten to expel everyone, Day and Night Classes, if they didn't immediately go inside to their proper buildings. The area was cleared within less than a minute.

"Kuran, come with me."

The two didn't waste time to search. Out the entrance and through the trees of the surrounding forest, Kaname locates the targeted area to be approximately six miles out into the forest. While Kaname used his speed, Yagari had to resort to borrowing a bicycle after kicking off the rider to catch up.

The abundance of foresty is an obstacle. Deeper distances required a certain amount of agileness and alertness to avoid stray or warped branches. Easy feats for Kaname, annoying nevertheless. Night arrives and winds pick up.

Kaname arrives at the ruins of a small rundown farm. The area appears to have experienced a shockwave. The fence scoping the farm is indented, pieces of old wood protruding out. The small shack shutters and the tilted canopy groans from the wind. The dented blades of the windmill spin. Even the weeds and dead crops were cut evenly. The scope of the farm displays the presence of a powerful force, barring the splatters of the dark red coloring of fresh blood and a black trenchcoat in the middle of the area.

Kaname approaches the new stain with an expression of horror. "No...no, no, no, no. Please no!" He barely arrives in time to see the reminisce of what appears to be fingers transform into particles of light dust. The strength in his legs gave out next to Zero's end and chokes back a sob."Zero..." Tears shed out the corners of his eyes. Gently, he pulls back the coat. A small pile of dust and a withered keychain of a well-known anime is revealed. With a shaking hand, Kaname picks up the key chain to the palm of his hand. An emblem of a big pink bow with a crystalized crescent moon outlined in gold and pink stone in the center of the crescent.

His eyes widen in recognization. "After all this time he kept this..." The keychain was supposed to be a gag gift from Kaname to Zero when they spent their first holiday at the Academy. At the time, Kaname thought it was hilarious to give Zero a keychain of a magical girls' emblem. Basically, implying the young boy looked similar to the female protagonist of Magical Matriarch Moon Moon. Of course, Zero became hot-tempered and blushed in embarrassment. In Kaname's opinion, little Zero was too cute for his own good. The memory of that time and Zero's reaction is one of his favorites. A time where Zero showed emotion.

A waterfall of tears escapes his eye, bringing the keychain up to his lips he chuckles sadly. "To think he might have been a fan..."

A loud, exhausted sigh and the sound of metal dropping notifies Yagari's presence. Kaname quickly puts the keychain in his pocket and stands, still looking down at the coat protecting the pile of dust. He doesn't have the strength to face Yagari.

Yagari stretches his arms. "Goddamn, this forest is no joke when trying to keep things out. Good thing you left a trail of broken branches or else I would've never found ya."

No answer. _'Strange. No haughty response.' _

Yagari diverges to Kaname to give a sarcastic remark until he stood facing the petrifying scene. The next few moments didn't register in Kaname's mind. He came back to reality when the muffled sobs of Yagari are heard in Zero's coat.

Time has never been so painful.

* * *

_March 14th, 20XX_

In the midst of the turning point, Kaname decides to inform the Moon Dorms of the unfortunate outcome of Zero. The response to the investigation is surprisingly shocking. Some student expressed relief from Zero's behavior towards them, some were indifferent, but the majority were in disbelief. Especially since Zero changed his behavior to a more positive manner towards the vampires over the past few months. "No...way..." muttered a shocked Aido. Kain exhales loudly, trying to take everything in. Takuma covers his mouth and hides his grief in Shiki's shoulder. The pocky in Shiki's mouth is release from it boney hold as his jaw drops. Ruka stares at the ground clutching her fists and Rima fiddles with her hands out of anxiety.

"It's not true... Please tell us it's not true..." Ruka grits out., a trail of tears collides to the floor.

"It's the unfortunate truth..." Kaname looking down at the group with calm, yet heartbroken eyes.

Beside him, Yuuki's form stiffens as she nibbles on her lips and wrinkled her nose to halt the tears.

"But he appeared to be getting better the last time we saw him!" Takuma cries.

Kaname bites his lips anxiously, "Negative thoughts can be easily hidden by fabricating a mask of positivity, such as optimism. Unfortunately, the wounds within Zero's mind made him succumb to his invisible injuries. The Headmaster is holding a Celebration of Life ceremony on the 19th for anyone who is interested in attending the service. It will be held in the Rose Garden at twilight."

Murmurs of the different decisions of attendance trigger Kaname with the sensation of vertigo. This was all too much for him. Talking professionally about Zero's funeral. This is all too surreal.

Kaname turns his heels to swiftly walk to his room. Loud voices questioning his sudden leave were left in the main room for the vampires to determine. Once he arrives at his room, Kaname locks the doors and heads straight to his window. Peeking through his curtains, Kaname stares at the moon longingly. He reaches for the keychain in his pocket, caressing the rubbery material. He can feel Zero's spirit, his intelligence, his strengths, his passion, his kindness, and his leadership every time Kaname stares at the keychain. He sadly chuckles and looks up at the moon again. Indeed, Zero is... was the same as Magical Matriarch Moon Moon.

A tear rolls down his cheek as he places the keychain up to his chest. A chest locking in a broken heart. His key is forever gone.

* * *

_March 19th, 20XX_

The day is the beginning of spring.

The service is a beautiful one. A wall of roses poses as the background for Zero's picture and the incense of lavender in front. Yagari did the eulogy and students and hunters under the disguise of distance family and friends took turns sharing stories and memories of Zero. Once the service was over the classes separated, save for some of the Night class students and the Kurans deciding to stay for the small after-gathering.

Small bites, pastries, and tea cater to the appetites of the visitors and students. For once, hunters and vampire socializing without any hostility. All because of their mutual memories of one student. Around 11 P.M. everyone gave Kaien and Yagari their deepest sympathies and bid their goodbyes. The reality of separation between hunters and vampires will continue the next morning. The last to leave is the Kurans. A limo pulls up to the driveway of the Academy, the door opening to reveal the driver.

Yuuki and Kaname give their baggage to the driver. Yuuki walks up to Kaien, reaching out to give a hug. The rejection caused by Kaiens' glaring and his hand in between them halts Yuukis movements.

"I believe you have overstayed your time here, Kuran. Best for you and your fiancee to leave now." Kaien says in a monotone manner. Yuuki flinches and aims her eyes to the ground before going around to take her place in the limo.

Kaname looks at the Moon Dorms for the last time before facing Kaien and Yagari. "I want to apologize... for all the sadness I have caused for you and your family."

Kaien smiles smugly. "You've well crossed that line a long time ago, Kuran. Now please, leave my property."

With a sigh of defeat, Kaname slips into the car and commands the driver to take off towards their separate ways.

"Well now that this over and done with, we can start working on our wedding!"

Kaname sighs. Now, this is his unfortunate future.

* * *

Unknowing to them around 1,500 miles away in a hotel located within the city of Lux, a new season started around the time of twilight.

"I think he is waking up."

"Oh thank fucking god."

A pair of lavender eyes awaken with a jolt and a gasp escapes his lips. A sign of strength for the journey ahead. A new beginning for the forgotten prince of the Kingdom of Lunares.

"Good morning, Zero."


	3. Decennium

Shortly after Zero's death, a string of chaos undertook the world of vampires and hunters. The Vampire Council collapsed under the corruption in office. Kaname, in a fit of rage and grief, played out the executions of the high members of the council including his friend's father, Asato Ichijo. Among the revolutionary, Kaname chose his trusted subordinates to replace the fallen members. The New Senate of Vampiric Affairs rose to power with Kaname as soon-to-be-king and Takuma as High Chairman. When Hunter's Association President mysteriously disappeared, Toga Yagari and Kaien Cross become the new President and Assistant. Within the next decade, the existence of vampires was revealed and old laws were mixed with new to help maintain the population of Level-E's, continued protection of the Pureblood families along with political affairs with humans.

However, outward peace doesn't represent internal affairs between the two organizations. Political tensions increased when nobles believed to run amuck in anarchy rather than to accept the new Senate. With the amount of Level-E's decreasing in the field, the Hunter's Association recognized a new threat of monsters that started appearing at night: Daemons.

Throughout a decade of political tensions, social issues, and daemons, no one notices the terrible power hiding in the shadows of their issues. Within the shadows is a company that should be feared. It's the quiet one the organizations did not watch. Not even close.

The Royal City of Undarum, the heart of the Lunares Kingdom, is restless tonight. The lights of the night market illuminate the streets, haloing the sleepless crowds beneath. Proprietors promote prices of their products, ranging from exotic ingredients to craft items to armory. The intoxicating smells of spice blends and cooked meats blanketed above the food vendors the market. Music dominated the center with its festive enchantment, luring in anyone of every age into a circle of delight and cheeriness.

A mother holds the hand of her young son, no older than six, as she spots at a vendor for ingredients for tonight's dinner. The child at her side presses close with anxiety and insecurity. "Mommy, I want to go home."

The woman glances down to see her son's teary mauve colored eyes. "Amicus we just arrived. We can go home after I buy a few ingredients for dinner."

Amicus whimpers, "But mommy, I don't wanna be here." His attempts to hide in her long coat to be away from the crowds.

His mother sighs and kneels to Amicus's level causing her coat to fall off of him. "Amicus, what is wrong?" Tears begin to slide down his face. He whimpers as he wipes his tears with his left arm. "I feel everyone staring at me... I hear the ladies whispering about me..."

His mother stared in shock, "What?" She takes a glance at the ladies near the fountain, who quickly shifted their heads away from Amicus's direction

"It's because of my arm, huh Mommy?" Amicus sniffled. "It's because a daemon chomped it off."

His mother's breath hitches at his statement. She looks over at Amicus right 3D printed prosthetic arm limply hanging at his side. "Honey I... I thought you were okay with your arm. It looks like your favorite superhero's armor."

"But I'm not a superhero, Mommy... I can never be a superhero now..." Amicus begins to sobs and wail. His mother is speechless. All she can do is wrap her arms around his shaking body, hiding him from onlookers.

Unbeknown to the pair a trio is sitting at a cafe watching most of the scene happen.

On the left of the small round table sits a slender man, who appears to not have grown over the age of eighteen. His hair silver-white and tied into a short, high topknot, his bangs hiding his forehead and framing the sides of his face. He wears an unzipped black, long sleeve jacket with silver buttons and black gloves. Underneath, a light grey shirt with silver-grey lunar moth motifs and black cropped trousers with black high-top boots.

The tall man with ash brown hair and stern hazel eyes reads a book in the middle of the two. He appears to be in his late twenties and wears a white, long sleeve dress shirt with black suspenders draping his hips and black trousers with black shiny, dark-purple soled shoes. A black dress coat with lunar moth motifs at the bottom hangs on his chair.

Lastly, the person on the right is an athletic-looking woman with Her long, light brown wavy hair covers her muscular arms and big hazel eyes watch the women at the fountain. Her features show not a day over twenty-four. She wears a black, leather sleeveless hoodie with the zipper down the front overtops a slightly longer, ruffled light grey tank top with a leather glovelet on her left arm. She bears black shorts with a mid-calf length strip of black-to-dark-grey ombre cloth with lunar moth motifs, which drapes over her left hip along with a silver belt. Black tights cover her strong legs ending with black steel-toed buckled boots.

The tall man looks up from his book looking over at the women near the fountain, "And the disease of ignorance continues."

The young woman props her head on her hand."Geez, poor kid. To think adults can be immature as the children can be wise."

"Tis is life."

"Damn Kaito, that's cold."

"One must learn from the ignorance of others for one to be open-minded. All a part of growing up, Yori."

Sayori rolls her hazel eyes, ceasing to continue the conversation. She glances over to her other friend, sitting across from her. "You've been silent. I'm amazed by the lack of sarcastic comments." The man doesn't acknowledge her observation, violet eyes unwavering from the sight of the crying boy and distressed mother.

Sayori tilts her head. "What are you thinking about, dear Princey?"

'Princey' answers by sipping of his coffee before placing the cup on the table and abruptly stands to walk over to the pair. "Aaaaaannnnnnddd there he goes. " Sayori says nonchalantly.

Kaito sighs again and closes his book. "It appears the Prince wants to play the role of a hero for the time being."

"Well, you know Princey. He always does what he wants"

"As he does we must follow him. For he can cause unwanted attention." Kaito stands to place his book under his arm and swings his black jacket over his shoulders before walking towards their other friend. Sayori huffs and jogs over to catch up with Kaito and Princey.

"What is with your way of speaking today? This why I cringe when you read books." Sayori asks.

"Books contain words. Words contain knowledge. Does that suffice your question?" Kaito replies.

"...Ya know, sometimes I question why I'm friends with you."

"It is our duty. A duty that thrives on the reliance of others, thus a friendship is made."

"No comment."

"But you just commented."

"...It's sarcasm."

Hushed tones follow as they stride forward.

_"Is that him?"_

_"No way that's the prince."_

_"Why does he look irritated?"_

_"Maybe he's constipated?"_

_"He is so much more handsome in person."_

_"I've heard he can bring down a group of high-class daemons in 2 minutes!"_

_"Oh my god, it's Prince Astrum!"_

Amicus is still crying in his mother arms by the time the trio appears in front of them.

"Hey kid." said the Prince

At first glance, the silver-haired man looks scary with his neutral face and an intense stare. The two people behind him were not as scary. Well, at least the woman seems nice. She's waving and smiling warmly, but the super tall man next to her appears to be overkilling the crowds with his gaze. The glare did its job swimmingly since the crowd turned to individuals minding their own business. Amicus gulps. He can't help but quiver in his pants. His tiny hand tugs his mothers' jacket. "M-mommy..."

Amicus's mother looks up in surprise to see the Prince of Lunares and his retinue looming over her and her son. "Oh Prince Astrum, I-" Astrum lifts a hand to cease her talking. Still staring at Amicus he kneels to eye level.

"What is your name?" He asks in a monotone voice.

"A-Amicus." He whimpers.

"Why are you crying, Amicus?"

Amicus sniffles, still shaking from the intense stare. "I-I b-because people look at me funny and I hear things a-about m-me."

Astrum's brows furrow, "What things do you hear?"

Amicus rubs some snot off his nose with his mothers' jacket. Thankfully, he didn't see Kaito grimace. " I-I hear people whisper... Sometimes mean things or they look sad at me." He looks over at the women near the fountain.

"Who else say mean things to you"

"My classmates make fun of me too. They call me mean names and tells me I can't be a superhero."

"And why can't you be a superhero?" asks Astrum.

Amicus looks down shamefully and fresh tears well up in his eyes. "... Because of my arm. All superheroes have both of their arms. They tell me I can't do anything now..."

"Well, who gives you the right not to be a superhero? Your classmates can't tell you what to do when you grow up."

Amicus blinks, trying to process Astrums words of advice. "I-I ... U-umm,"

Astrum holds out his hand. "May I see your arm?"

Amicus looks at his mother with skepticism. After an approving nod, he hesitantly places his right arm in the Princes' hand.

Astrum grazes his gloved fingers over the material, instantly recognizing the imitation of armor.

"Magical Matriarch Moon Moon, huh." He smiles softly.

Amicus blushes and ears turn red, ready to defend his hero. "Moon Moon is amazing-"

"And I agree." Violet eyes softly gazing into teary mauve ones. "She is still my favorite hero."

Amicus gasps and his eyes hold new respect for the not-so-scary prince.

Astrum sighs and touches the prosthetic again as if petting a baby bird. "Not all heroes have their limbs, Amicus."

Amicus cocks his head. "Huh, but you have yours. Aren't you a hero? You fight the daemons sometimes."

"..." He hesitates, gently letting go on the tiny arm. He sighs with his decision made. "I want to show you something, but I will need your help." Astrum looks at the little boy's eyes with encouragement.

"Will you help me, please?" He offers his hand, waiting to hear Amicus' answer.

Amicus shifts his eyes from Astrums' face to the hand holding out to him. Slowly he nods his head.

"I want you to pull my glove off."

"Um.." He hesitates at the odd request.

"It's okay." A reassuring smile. An understanding smile. "Trust me."

With newfound inspiration, Amicus nods and begins pulling the glove off Astrums' hand, only to reveal a hand made out of metal. Amicus gasps and drops the glove. "You're just like me!"

"If not more." Astrum chuckles before grabbing the tip of the other glove with his teeth and reveals another hand made of metal. The maneuverable fingers move with incredible grace. Light bouncing off the metal, reflecting a multitude of colors.

Amicus audibly gasps again and looks at his mother with excitement. "Mommy, Mommy look! He is just like me!" A big smile showing his gapped teeth lights up the atmosphere, gawking at the blends of reflecting colors. "Wow, pretty!"

To have such innocence... "You can be whatever you want to be, Amicus. Don't let anyone bring you down. Having the best armor, the most powerful abilities or having all their limbs doesn't make the superhero." Astrum smile heartwarmingly. "It's what you have inside you. Determination, courage, creativity, motivation and the power to control your life. You can inspire people to be their own superhero." He brings his finger to gently poke at Amicus's chest. "Your heart is your superpower, Amicus. It's the most powerful ability anyone can have."

Astrum stands, bringing a hand down to ruffle the dark brown curly hair of Amicus. The cool metal of his hand presents Amicus a feeling of bliss and encouragement for a newfound promise.

"I don't want to be a superhero anymore."

Amicus's change of dream startles Astrum. After all this time of trying to make a child feel better, he failed. Mentally, his shoulder sinks in disappointment, but his outer appearance remains calm. "Okay then-" For once, a sentence is stopped by the motivating energy of a child.

"I want to be just like you!" Amicus gleefully smiles and puts his hands on his hips and turns to face his mother. "Mommy, I want to be just like Astrum when I grow up!"

His mother brings a hand to her mouth in astonishment. Tears of joy and relief flow down her cheeks. "Amicus..."

Astrum is speechless. Never has anyone looked up to him like this kid. Yes, he is skilled at fighting. Yes, he is intelligent. Yes, he is a prince. Yes, he seems to be a promising fit to rule. But never has anyone other than his two friends and his grandparents found him inspiring for being himself. Not the persona he roleplays as a prince, but of Astrum being Astrum. It's given him a funny feeling in his stomach to know someone equivalates him to a superhero.

Quickly, he shuffles in his pockets to pull out a white matte metal card with 'CXXV' printed in black. Simple, yet a powerful object. "Here take this." He hands Amicus's mother the card.

Astrum leans in to whisper into the woman's ear, "If you ever need me or require assistance in emergencies, show this to the guards and they will retrieve me as soon as possible. Understand?" A nod. "Show this card to Dr. Watari whenever the time comes for your son to grow into a new prosthetic. He will understand."

A nod again. She swiftly places the card in the confinements of her inner coat pocket. She will inform Amicus of the card in private.

She gives a slight bow of respect. "Thank you so much, Your Majesty. We are very grateful. May the Ancestors shine upon you tonight and forevermore. "

Astrum bows back, "As to you ma'am. You've raised a fine young boy. "

The mother' eyes widen at the returning bow. A bow is only meant for those in higher positions such as leaders, monarchy, and chairmen. She glances over to the two guards standing on each side of Astrum looking over into the busy crowds. By observation, their relationship is unrecognizable to any monarchy or powerful position. How equality and respect among the three vastly show the strength of their bond.

_'__He will be a great king. A wise king.' _She smiles at the thought and tugs her son. "Let's go Amicus. We still need to get the spices for dinner. Mother must be wondering why we've been gone for so long."

"Aww... okay." A pout form on his lips as she guides him to the stalls.

Before they disappeared into the crowds, Amicus slips out of her hold. Astrum is startled when he feels tiny arms around his thigh and a nuzzle. Peering down, he sees Amicus hugging him tightly. "When will I see you again, Astrum?"

He chuckles as he returns the hug to the little boy. "Soon."

Amicus parts and holds up his left pinky with eyes shining with hope. "Promise?"

Astrum fondly smiles once more. His violet eyes showing unlimited respect and cherish. He lifts his opposite hand to wrap his pinky around the smaller one. A promise to fulfill. A promise of friendship. A promise of protection. A promise of equality. "Promise."

A decade of silence

"And please,"

Finally, ready to be uncovered.

"Call me Zero."


	4. Initium

I might write some oneshots and start on another story I have in mind to make up for the current lack of KaZe and no smut in this story. The romance is coming I promise! Just a few more chapters before they're in a chapter together. I have ending planned, now its time to fill in the gaps. If the characters seem to be a bit OOC, it's because they are not the same person as they were 10 years ago. Like us in reality, we change and grow after experiencing shit and getting back up again to face more shit. With every losing battle, you gain wisdom. You are always changing. It's a part of being an advanced intelligent organism.

This will most likely be a long story. Also, there will be a lot of foreshadowing and symbolism in this story. I hope y'all can catch them

* * *

Dawn breaks as she casts her spell upon Undarum. Her sunlight penetrates the floor-length windows, enchanting the minimalistic room with illumination. An expanse of white marble and lapis lazuli strands flooring gleams, reflecting an abundance blend of colors. Upon a queen- size bed lays the inhabitant snoozing away into the dreamscape. A puddle of drool pools near the silver tufts of hair peeking from the cocoon of blankets. As the city awakens, the prince sleeps away.

A knock from the double doors sends echos throughout the room. "Zero, are you awake yet?" The rustle of sheets and a groan is the answer. A sigh comes through the wood. "I'm coming in." A turn of the handle and the door swings open revealing Sayori in her usual Crownsguard fatigues. She huffs in irritation at the dismantled cocoon of blankets and walks over to the bed to loom over Zero. She shakes what is assumed to be a shoulder.

"Zero, wake up. It's time to go." A twitch is her reply. With a bit more strength, Sayori backhands Zero's head. "I said, it's time to wake up. You've slept long enough." She places her hands on her hips as she waits for a response. Another groan and rustling from body movements before eyelids slowly open to give a soft glare at his awaker. In a raspy morning voice, Zero asks "Was it really necessary to slap me?"

"More necessary than it should be. I shouldn't have to be your alarm." Sayori tugs the blankets off, leaving the cold to attack Zero - who is only wearing boxer briefs and a t-shirt. He shivers and curls into a ball to save the small amount of warmth left from the blankets. Unaltered by his nightwear, Sayori grabs his fatigues hanging on his desk chair and throws them at his face. "Now get your butt up. Your grandfather wants to see you before we leave." With that, she walks out of the room. Zero sighs "And I was looking forward to going back to sleep the moment I woke up." As lays for a few more moments. Today is the day his journey of the Continent will commence.

The Grand Tour. A tradition of leaving his kingdom to visit the prominent cities and nations of Elpis. A time to have fun, socialize and mingle with upper-class people and rulers before coming back to take his place as the 125th Regis. Almost everything Zero does NOT want to do. He knows he is ready to ascend the throne; however, socializing is not his thing. _'I'll need a leaf blower, but for people'. _On the flip side, the tour will require traveling thus will expand his culturally as he sightsees the cities, learn the cultures and food. Food is always good.

The thought of food brings enough motivation for him to get off the bed and into the restroom to do his daily morning routine. Afterward, he throws on his Prince fatigues and brings his hair into a top-knot, leaving his bangs down. Standing near the body length mirror he checks his appearance once more. Hair the color of the moon, eyes like lavender petals, and unscathed skin as white as a pearl. Nearly identical to his image a decade ago. Out of habit, Zero touches the left side of his neck. The cool temperature of the metal fingers stings the area where the Hunter Seal shows no presence on his neck and the charming piercings long gone. Almost physically and mentally, his old life became unimportant once his birthright and heritage came to light.

Looking back at him is Prince Astrum Alhena, Prince of Luneres and the next Regis of his nation. For the past decade, he became familiar to his original birthright. He had to learn what was expected from someone in his position as if he knew Astrum for the whole 28 years of his life. Once confirming his location and background it was the beginning of the end for his old life. One day he was Zero Kiryuu, the walking paradox of vampire and hunter. The next he was declared to be a prince and no longer a Level-D. To know his former identity was a lie was strenuous, yet relieving. It's still mind-boggling. His opportunity to leave and forget those past four terrible years at Cross Academy.

Pain.

Manipulation.

Bloodlust.

Betrayal.

Discrimination.

The Game.

_Them._

Growing from the experiences than dwell on the past was a mature decision on his part. Zero placed those memories in the back of the file cabinet of his mind. It's best to disconnect and focus on more important things. Zero sighs and puts on his black jacket to hide the merge of metal and skin on the upper portion of his arms. He grabs the black gloves off the desk and slipping them on the metal fingers. The sacrifice of his arms is worn as a medal of the fights he and his friend had to endure during the journey home. But, that's a thought for another time.

* * *

Zero walks through the elaborate halls of the citadel. His footsteps mix with the whispers of stories echoing among the decorated architecture of high relief sculptures of former Regises. As he reaches near the entrance to the throne room, he notices a figure standing at the last Regis sculpture. A middle-aged woman wears a peach sheath dress and a platinum, lunar moth necklace with a crystal crescent talisman around her neck and white elegant heels. Long, wavy black hair with a silver streak frames the left side of her elven-like face, aged by wisdom and the harsh power of reality. Soft baby blue eyes gaze over the sculpture in fondness, a bit of sadness and wonder of what could have been. A gentle hand caresses the stone face in front of her and smiles solemnly.

Zero clears his throat, "Grandmama."

The woman, startled, drops her hand and turns to Zero. " Ah Astrum, I didn't notice your presence."

Davina smiles at her grandson as Zero walks up to stand next to her. A man of few words, yet powerful in silence. She looks back up at the statue of a man with a cheeky grin and eyes of determination. "Your father left on his Grand Tour around your age, you know. I remember that morning when he left." She chuckles. "He was a cheeky little shit. Basil slept in and didn't have anything prepared for the trip. Corvin was like a chicken with his head cut off, running around trying to get everything your father forgot to do."

Zero stares at her quietly as she continues. Her rose stained lips transform into a toothy grin "He claimed the trip would be 'The Ultimate Bachelors' Tour' for him and his Crownsguards." She said in a funny deep voice. "He made sure to leave his mark at every social event. Word of his mischief reached us. We were beginning to doubt whether he would be ready to ascend the throne. Yet, ironically he arrives home with a woman - vowing to marry her no matter our opinion and ready to take his place as Regis."

Zeros felt a pinch in his heart, directing his eyes to the feet of the statue. "Mom."

Davina looks at him, her eyes reviewing the memories of long ago. "Yes, your mother. She put him in his place. Without her, I doubt Basil would've never calmed down." Her eyes twinkled. "Oh, that pair. If true love was a god I'd assume your parents would be its deities. I've never met a couple who shared the same bond as those two." A hand rests on Zero's cheek, a thumb gently grazing under his eye. "Then their love came in the form of you and your brother."

She bows her head in a pang of hidden guilt that's rested with her for years. "I have many wishes for the past. But more importantly, I wish we found you and Sidus in time. I wish your parents entrusted us with the knowledge of your birth. I wish... you and Sidus didn't have to go through those painful experiences."

Zero leans into her hand for comfort and encases his hand over her delicate one. "Grandmama, without those experiences I wouldn't be the man I am today. The trauma I endured prepared me to be stronger for worse obstacles I will have to face. Unfortunately, Ich- um Sidus chose his path separate from mine that led to his downfall. Mom and Dad didn't tell you anything for reasons we don't know. But, please do NOT place any blame on yourself."

Zero's compassion gave Davina a feeling of contentment. "You are your parents' child. Confident and altruistic." Zero huffs, slightly moving away from his grandmother's hand and narrow his eyes in annoyance towards the last characteristic. "I'm only altruistic towards my loved ones, the kingdom, and those who impress me. Everyone else can fuck it." He says matter-of-factly. Davina laughs and playfully slaps his arm. "Language!"

"But really," Davina pinches a piece of Zero's hair to twirl. "You look so much like Basil. But you have the soft complexion and kind personality of your mother. A true foreign flower. I hope you find a person to share the same love as your parents did." Zero grimaces at the last part. He's never been one for romance.

"Oh trust me dear boy. Even a grump like you can find love out in the ocean of life. Who knows maybe down in the dark abyss someone will capture your heart without you realizing it. Or maybe you might have already met them." Davina says with a wiggle of her eyebrows and more twinkles in her eyes.

Zero gawks, slightly blushing "G-Grandmama -"

A booming laugh."I'm just humoring you!"

She turns her attention back to the statue of her son. That mischievous smile and the twinkle in his eyes interpreted by the stone. She smiles, pleasingly. "I know your parents and Sidus are proud of you, my dear boy. They will be there for you when you need guidance."

"But they're dead," says Zero, indifferently.

Davina slaps the back of his head, "Astrum, respect!"

"Ow quit hitting me, woman!"

Davina places a hand on his shoulder and stares at him intently. "Now listen here. Legends say the spirits of the Ancestors will appear when a member of the Alhena family needs guidance. Even though you are much wiser and mature than your father was at your age, you are one who still needs plenty of guidance."

"Have you ever experience this phenomenon?" Zero asks, showing his disbelief.

"Well no, but I believe your grandfather gained a visit one or two times during his life. Ancestors do not reveal themselves that easily, Astrum." She replies confidently. Suddenly, she is struck with a realization. "AH, I forgot! You need to see Porfirio! I can't believe I let myself ramble on. Whoops! Silly me!" She laughs out. Zero just stares at her blankly, wondering how he can be related to this woman even after she compared him to his parents. As they walk towards the throne room a trail of illumination and the sounds of fluttering follows behind them in the shadows.

* * *

The remainder of the hallway guides the path to a wide, spherical room decorated with ornate architecture. A wide staircase attaches to the imperial styled stairs leading up to the throne and majestic balconies on the second floor. Sunlight glistening the crystal material of the dome ceiling, illuminating a rain of rainbow colors to enchant the room with its spell of dancing lights.

On the throne Zero's grandfather in all his glory. His infamous genes of the Alhena family stikes resemblance to Zero's features, barring his beard and age withered from his reign. Zero stops after the first staircase as Davina continues up one of the imperial stairs to take her place by her husband's side. Zero glances to his right to see Sayori and Kaito posing in stillness near a man with short black hair and sharp maroon red eyes behind rectangle glasses. His fathers' former Crownsguard and Hand of the Regis, Corvin.

"Astrum," The baritone voice diverts Zero's attention to his grandfather. Porfirio bares a piercing stare. While his features are delicate his eyes show a man of great political sagacity throughout the years. "Apologise for my lateness, your Majesty." _'I got here as soon as I wanted to.'_

Porfirio nods in acceptance of the apology. "The decreed hour has come. Now, is the time for you to make your appearance in the world. The Grand tour will allow you to cross paths with our allies. The time of introduction as heir to the throne is critical as you must uphold the tile as Ambassador and prince of Luneres. The gates of our city and the blockade of our ground trade routes have been lifted for the occasion." Brows furrow. "The Tour will begin in the kingdom of Chiya no Kuni for Kaname Kuran's coronation." Zero's semblance of calm and level-headedness secrete his inner turmoils and suffering within the confines of his consciousness.

_'Thou must not stress over irrelevant bastards with thumbtacks for teeth.'_

"Astrum, you must take great heed. Many will provoke the question of our seclusion and your status. Our reasons must not be revealed as pure trust is not graciously common. I have faith in your interpersonal skills."

_'Damn, I will have myself a fan club. I hope I packed my trusty GTFO pen.' _Zero bows. "Yes... Your Majesty."

"Now take your leave with my blessing and may the Ancestors grace you with guidance."

The pressure of his departure affects the hesitance in his voice. "Of course." Zero hastily leaves before any of his guards registers his exit. "Uh..." stammers Sayori. Kaito quickly recovers and bows towards the Regis before walking swiftly to follow the footsteps of the Prince. Sayori follows suit leaving Corvin in perpetuation for the group as he watches them leave.

"That went well. I think." chips Sayori once the group arrived outside heading towards the car below.

"It's never easy to accept such responsibility under the guise of a pleasurable trip," says Kaito. "At least you didn't have to give a royal speech, Zero"

Zero shugs.

The group is halfway down the stair when a call from behind alerts them. "Astrum!"

Porfirio saunters down to his level with Davina and Corvin trailing next to him. "Yes, Grandfather?"

"I've placed a great burden upon your travel and those who bear with you. The Grand Tour's purpose is to release one's youthful exhilaration before becoming Regis, yet the influences of its duty attach to you ahead of its time."

"Experience assists the novice's performance to excel in the position," Zero replies.

Porfirio chuckles and pats Zero's cheek. "My dear boy, wayward cannot describe you. A leader of integrity." A strong, gentle hand lands on Zero's shoulder while the eyes of his grandfather change into an intense stare of hidden conversation. "Now, as your past with the Kuran's, I trust you will handle the reunion professionally." - _'They threw you to the wolves. Now show them who leads the pack.'_

Zero returns the intense gaze. A gaze of an equal savage. "Yes, best leave the past behind and solely focus on business relations between our kingdoms." - _'Don't worry, Grandfather. The Kurans are dead to me. I already had their mental funerals a long time ago. The after-party was lit though.'_

Porfirio strokes his beard gaining the power of wisdom through the hair fibers. "Ah, a brilliant strategy." - _'Just be yourself. If people don't like it, well, give them big 'fuck you' smile.' _

"This apple didn't fall far from the tree." - _'Trust me, if they treat me like a joke, I'll leave them like it's funny.'_

"Indeed." - '_The game of modern-day politics. I am proud of you, grand-offspring.' _

Davina can't help but chuckle at her two loved ones. Grandfather and grandson, two sides of the same coin. "Now, Kaito I hear you have a niche for photography. Would you happen to have your camera?"

"Yes, Your Grace."

"May I query a request?" She askes.

"Of course."

"I'd love a picture of Porfirio and me alongside Astrum. A memory token for this momentous time!"

Zero groans. "Do we have to? I really don't like pictures."

"Oh hush boy! Let me have my last wish before you leave. Who knows when we'll take another picture of us together."

"It would be wise to give her what she wants," Porfirio warns.

"Back straight, Astrum!"

After much groaning and trying to figure out the perfect photo-worthy poses, Kaito captures several photos. Some which captured the family off guard and more natural. While some photos show more forceful poses and painful fake smiles, thanks to Zero.

"I look like I'm in a hostage situation." scoffs Zero as he looks through the wallet-sized photos.

"Are you sure you're not the one holding the hostages?" Kaito snorts. Sayori grabs Kaito's shoulder for support and laughs, and Zero sends a death glare to his friends. "You're lucky my middle fingers are too tired to give a fuck."

The smiles of Porfirio and Davina shine brightly upon the Crownsguards. Their hearts can rest a bit more easily knowing these two souls are everlasting companions. Porfirio looks up behind at Corvin, who is standing a few stairs above them. "You did well with them. Your teachings and loyalty flow in their beings. Take great pride in your pupils." Corvin slightly bows, hand over his heart. "Worry not, Your Grace. I am proud that my students have the abilities to surpass me."

"I ask that you do not guide my urbane grandson, but to simply stand by him," Porfirio says to Sayori and Kaito.

"We will make sure to get him to Yūgure and the other cities safely," reassures Sayori. "The prince is in good hands. At least, according to the Crownsguard insurance policies." Kaito jokes.

"Hate to break the moment, but we have to get a move on. Lord Thumbtacks is waiting for my royal presence to grace his crowning party." Zero shuffles the photos together, all except one. "I'll choose this one," One of the more natural photos of Zero and his grandparents. Porfirio is standing on the right, laughing at Davina's attempt to groom Zero's loose strands and Davina on the left pouting at her failure when a strand was not cooperating. Zero is between showing small, yet loving smile and trying to shoo Davina's failing hand away from his head. During this shot, she was complaining about how Zero needs a hair cut.

He gives the rest to his grandmother and takes out his wallet, inserting the new photo into an empty slot next to another aged photo. A photo with a man leaning over a woman in a bed with two newborn babies wrapped in her arms. Zero puts the wallet back into the pocket and starts to walk down to the car. "Corvin, I leave them in your hands."

"One more thing! Do have enough healing equipment?" Davina asks.

"Full to the brim."

"What about rest areas in case you're on the road when night falls? What about camping supplies?"

"Rest points are saved on my phone and packed nicely in the trunk, Your Grace." pipes Kaito.

"Did you pack your suit? What about your books? Do you have enough underwear?"

"Yes, Zero do you have enough underwear? We can BRIEFLY stop by a store to get some." laughs Sayori.

"Grandmama, we will be fine," Zero reassures. From behind, Zero awakens his middle finger to Sayori. _'You just love waking things up for some reason.'_

"And another thing," Davina reaches down and wraps Zero in a tight hug. "Do be careful, dear boy. I love you very much. We will always be with you." A kiss plants on his temple and another pair of arms wrap around the two. "From here to the constellations to the last galaxy in the universe. We love you, forevermore," says Porifiro. Zero blinks aways the tears trying to escape, burying his head into their chests and tightly hugs his loved ones close to his body.

"I'll make you proud. I promise." He sniffles. No, a tear did not escape. He is just sweating from the heat of his grandparent's love. The hug breaks and Porfirio turns Zero by the shoulder to be face to face. "Astra inclinant, sed non obligant." Zero nods in acknowledgment. "The stars incline us, they do not bind us. The Alhena line aphorism." He interprets.

"Always remember, Astrum. While fate – whether determined by the stars, our Ancestors, or something else entirely – might nudge us in a certain direction, we are never forced in it, that free will exists and the decision of what to do in any circumstance is ultimately our own." He adjusts Zero's jacket and straightens the creases out. '_Shed self-definition and always be who you really are. Be you...Zero.'_

"Always remember... Now," His hand grasps the area where skin and metal merge under the cloth of Zero's jacket. Enlightened lavender eyes focus on their youthful counterpart.

"Stand tall, young man."


End file.
